


In Case You Don't Live Forever

by taylor7304



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor7304/pseuds/taylor7304
Summary: Julie sits down to sing one last song for her boys
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Flynn & Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie Peters & Julie Molina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	In Case You Don't Live Forever

Julie’s fingers skim over the piano keys. Her heart is hammering in her chest, however weak it may be. She’s missed this, her boys, her music. She’s not what she used to be. They’re not what they used to be. Her career making music with the boys has been a lifetime of wonder and magic, but it’s over now. They’re gone, they have been for about a week now, the tears still staining her cheeks like it was yesterday. Flynn was with her, the night they all disappeared, the night that they crossed over. 

Alex had gone first, his hands shaking like crazy, and hugging his family goodbye. Reggie had followed, kissing Julie’s forehead lightly and telling Julie she was the best little sister he could’ve asked for. Luke was last and also took the longest. He promised to talk to her mom, if he found her, and that he meant every single word he’s ever said to her because Julie Molina was nothing if not the greatest love he’s ever had. Flynn had held her as she sobbed into her arms, their friendship still strong after all these years. 

She takes a deep breath, wondering if she can even play with how badly her heart aches. She knows that she needs too, as a final goodbye to everything that they've built over these years. Her voice trembles as she pushes past the first line.

**You put all your faith in my dreams...**

She thinks how easily that could pertain to her mother and her father, her brother even. They always believed in her even when she couldn't believe in herself. 

**You gave me the world that I wanted. What did I do to deserve you?**

She smiles at that. Those boys gave her everything she needed when they arrived in her mother's studio all those years ago. She didn't know it at the time, but now, looking back on it, it's so clear to her. 

**I follow your steps with my feet. I walk on the road that you started. I need you to know that I heard you, every word.**

And it's true. She was following them to what was waiting for her on the other side, hopefully her mother and her band, her boys. They were waiting for her on the other side, she just knew. 

**I've waited way too long to say, everything you mean to me. In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now...**

**I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around. In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth,**

**I'm everything that I am because of you.**

Tears start to fall down Julie's cheeks. Her heart aches with each movement of her fingers, each word that she sings into the air. It's lonely out here, by herself, in the space where there used to be so much happiness, so much life. Flynn would draw her out of her head. Carlos and Reggie, once they could see each other, would play games and have lightsaber battles where their instruments would be. Alex would strut over the carpet each time he got anxious until Willie held him tight in his arms. Her father would watch as his daughter came to life once more, finding music and herself again. And Luke... 

Luke would write with Julie on the lid of the grand piano, the same one she was playing now. He would tease and poke and prod until a smile made it's way onto her face. And at the end of the day, she would find him on the couch, waiting for her, and their family, with open arms. 

**I, I've carried this song in my mind. Listen, it's echoing in me. But I haven't helped you to hear it.**

**We, we've only got so much time, I'm pretty sure it would kill me, If you didn't know the pieces of me are pieces of you...**

She sniffles again, the tears coming down even more now. She can feel her body fighting to finish this song for the memories, for the pieces of her heart tucked away in this room and in the keys of this very piano. 

**I've waited way too long to say, Everything you mean to me. In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now...**

**I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around. In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth**

**I'm everything that I am because of you**

Julie's fighting to keep her voice clear of any trembles, her hands shaking as they press the keys on the piano. If Luke were here, he'd tell her to shake it off, Alex would joke about how she was spending so much time with them she was becoming them and Reggie would offer her a smile and a kind word. If Flynn or Carlos were here, they'd watch with adoration on their faces, making her push through. If her dad were here, he'd smile and tell her he was proud of her. If her mother were here, she'd kiss her forehead and place her hands on top of hers, only guiding. She hurts. 

And in that moment, she looks up towards the sky, her smile meant only for those who she's singing to, singing about. 

**I have a hero whenever I need one. I just look up to you and I see one. I’m a woman cause you taught me to be one.**

Julie fights back the rest of her tears, determined to finish this song before she breaks down crying. Flynn did not need to find her in the studio, tears staining the piano that was going to the nice couple across the street, a young child eager to learn how to play. 

**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you now. I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around.**

**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth, I'm everything that I am...**

**In case you don't live forever, let me tell you the truth...**

**As long as I'm here as I am, so are you.**

She finishes the song and wipes away the tears that are falling freely down her face. She stands, carefully, and shuts the lid to the piano. And when she turns to close the doors to the studio one last time, she smiles. 

"Thank you for everything. I'll see you guys soon." 

And if they wait for her with open arms when she arrives, well, that's her secret to keep. 

**Author's Note:**

> um so I apologize first
> 
> secondly, I was in a really bad headspace when I wrote this and that's why it hurts so bad 
> 
> thirdly, i'm always open to screaming about julie and the phantoms on instagram @jareau13
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnmaVRGkVUc


End file.
